


Uncomfortable

by Cyhyr



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 3: Bed Sharing, M/M, Promnis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyhyr/pseuds/Cyhyr
Summary: Alone, in a bed by himself, he just couldn't get comfy. How pathetic was that?Day 3: Bed Sharing





	Uncomfortable

For the eighth time so far, Prompto rolled over, stretched out, bit his lip to suppress a sigh, and squeezed his eyes tight against the dim light across the room. It wasn’t enough to keep him awake, honestly; Ignis always read before bed and it never bothered him before. He just couldn’t seem to get comfy.

Alone.

In a bed by himself.

How pathetic did that sound?

#DumbestThingEver

For the last few months on the road, the four of them had been sharing one hotel room when they had the Gil. The rooms typically only had two beds. This wasn’t a problem—Gladio was Noct’s Shield, so they shared a bed so they were closer together, should something happen. Obviously, this left Ignis and Prompto to share the other bed. Again, not a problem. Prompto was totally okay with platonic bed-sharing, and Ignis was always a perfect gentleman.

They had this bed-sharing thing down to a science. Prompto would face the wall with his eyes closed while Ignis stayed on the inside of the bed, closer to Noct, and read for twenty-seven minutes (his ideal amount of time to relax and wind down—they’d discussed this once). Ignis always checked on Noct before he turned out his light and laid down on his back beside Prompto. Once he heard Ignis’s breath deepen and even out, he would let himself sleep.

Occasionally they would end up in a room with two full beds, or even two singles, and the only thing that changed would be the amount of space between them.

Tonight, though...tonight they had received a windfall from Vyv and from a load of hunts they’d turned in. Noct had said that they needed to splurge for one night and get two rooms.

“Everyone gets their own bed, just for a night.”

“Sounds like someone just wants to get away from the space heater,” Prompto had joked.

“Or perhaps it’s the space heater who needs his space,” Ignis had added.

Gladio had grunted. “AC does nothing for Duscae’s heat.”

Anyway, so Prompto was stretched out in his own bed, alone, and it sucked. The sheets were cold, his feet were overheating even if he stuck them outside the covers, but worst of all was the anxiety. Months of sleeping with Ignis at his back had him now feeling much less safe alone in the bed. And it didn’t make any sense! Ignis was still there, just farther away.

He was just about to open his eyes and mouth to turn and ask Ignis if he wouldn’t mind at least doing his reading over here, when his roommate turned out the light and settled down on his pillow. Prompto clenched his jaw and fought the urge to groan.

Of course sleeping alone wasn’t bothering Ignis. Ignis was...well, Ignis. Unshakable, the rock, the...ah, whatever. He was too tired.

Tired, but not sleepy.

He shut his eyes tight and folded his arm under his head. Slowly, he became aware of the screech of the daemons beyond the outpost, the smell of soap clinging to the pillow, how his tongue didn’t fit comfortably in his mouth, and how his skin was crawling to the point he felt he was going to vibrate out of himself. He rocked, trying to focus on the light squeak of the bedsprings and to get the vibrating feeling to go away. He picked his arm up just enough to get it from under the pillow and put his head back down on his bare arm.

He lightly bit his tongue.

Seriously, what the fuck.

Prompto rolled over one more time, hoping that seeing Ignis peacefully asleep would kickstart his own brain into beginning shut down mode. Instead, though, he saw the reflection of the lights coming in from the window in Ignis’s eyes and a soft, contemplating frown on his face.

“Hey Iggy,” he said. “Can’t sleep either?”

Ignis hummed. “I have a favor to ask,” he started, quietly. “And, it’s going to be odd, but please—”

“Yes,” Prompto blurted out. He lifted up the covers beside him and then felt the flush creep up his throat. “I mean, if that’s what you—I don’t want to assume—well, I just did but—”

Ignis chuckled, stood up, and took his place beside Prompto, pulling the covers back down around them. “Sleep, Prompto.”

Prompto nodded and finally, tiredness gave way to sleep. In the morning, the routine finally changed, as overnight Ignis had curled his way onto Prompto’s shoulder. His arm rested on Prompto’s chest as he continued to sleep. It was peaceful and comfortable and he didn’t really care if they never put a name to this. He just wanted to wake up to Ignis, like this, always.


End file.
